Equilibrio
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Gibson/Antauri. Que tan cruel puede ser un castigo por parte del lider de los ciber monos como para tener que obligar a ambos hermanos a llevar una misión juntos... y sin destruirse en el proceso? Yaoi
1. Castigo

**Cap.1**

**Simplemente ya no podía hacerlo… aquel ruido se metía en sus oídos como un taladro permanente e inquietante que no lo dejaba concentrarse… lo intentó de nueva cuenta, pero fallando esta vez, cayo de sentón mientras pensaba como decirlo sin tener que recurrir a gritar (aunque jamás lo había hecho, no significaba que a veces no sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo)**

**Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta el laboratorio, donde una serie de ruidos le indicaban que, en efecto, alguien estaba probando su "Nuevo y mejorado" taladro.**

**-De verdad, ¿tienes que hacer todo ese ruido?**

**Gibson fruncio un poco el cejo mientras su "hermano" de metal negro se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba una pronta respuesta.**

**-Necesito asegurarme de que estén bien calibrados- respondio con simpleza mientras veía en la ENORME pantalla de pruebas, el tiempo y la rapidez con la que su brazo-taladro giraba… y claro, solo logrando avispar mas a Antauri **

**-Necesito aunque sea, un poco de quietud para concentrarme- dijo Antauri tranquilamente aunque por dentro hubiera deseado por primera vez que Gibson se tragara sus brazos, porque ese sonido comenzaba a dañar su ya adolorido cerebro (para los que no lo recuerden, los ciber monos tienen cerebros de verdad) y no necesitaba mas ataques de migraña**

**-Entonces, si necesitas quietud, ve afuera- dijo el mono azul pulsando unos cuantos botones y sonriendo, al verificar como aumentaba la velocidad de giro de su brazo- asi como mandaste a Sparks**

**-Eso fue algo muy diferente- dijo en voz baja… Sparks habia estado jugando con un proyecto de entrenamiento de Nova lo cual había provocado que la pierna derecha del robot, quedara tan seriamente dañada, que en lugar de avanzar ahora retrocedía- y hasta donde se, creo que tu puedes entenderme… asi que por favor, bajar el volumen de tu taladro no te matara- dijo mientras se retiraba**

**Gibson solo movió la cabeza mientras bajaba la velocidad de giro… en verdad que necesitaba hacer esas pruebas pero si Antauri se estaba quejando… bueno, él nunca se quejaba de esa manera así que de verdad debía de estar adolorido con el ruido… pero a veces, era insoportable con su bla, bla, bla de que el poder primate y su bla bla bla, de el poder interior…**

**Era extraño, de repente se sorprendio de estar levemente molesto con Antauri… muchas veces, sus ideas o sus planes eran opacados por Antauri y lo peor, era que Chiro hacía mas caso del mono negro que él!... no tenía ni idea de porque comenzaba a pensar en aquello, cuando se dio cuenta de que en medio de su molestia, había de nuevo, aumentado el giro de taladro y ahora, hacía un escándalo de los mil demonios contra una de las paredes de su laboratorio…**

**Y de seguro, alguien pronto vendría a quejarse del ruido… de nuevo.**

**Por su lado, Antauri ya se había regresado a su habitación de meditación, su pequeño espacio tranquilo dentro del ciber robot… su cabeza comenzaba a doler menos y aparentemente est vez SI podría concentrarse en lo que quería…**

**Cerro los ojos y se sentó. Comenzo a levitar. Al fin, podía estar en completa tranquilidad e intentar aumentar su poder de espíritu primate, para así ayudar a Chiro y los otros cuando estuviesen en problemas… al fin, todo era paz y quietud como debía ser.**

**Si tan solo Gibson no hiciera tanto ruido con sus experimentos y sus revisiones continuas, ni sus raras vacunas, ni su inquietante bla bla bla que siempre tenía que estar dentro de las reglas de la lógica y la razón científica y no aceptaban que había algo mas alla de lo que sus sensores o de lo que los ojos podían captar…**

**De pronto se noto que tan solo estaba pensando cosas negativas de Gibson… cosas negativas?... él, pensando cosas negativas de su casi hermano!?... bien, eso se estaba poniendo grave, él jamás había pensado nada malo de nada ni de nadie…**

**O bueno, si lo había hecho, pero nunca lo había externado… para que hacerlo?... el siempre les decía que debían permanecer calmos y serenos en todo momento… pero por alguna razon, Gibson a veces le llevaba la contraria, diciendole que la ciencia no explicaba ciertos fenómenos y por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que negara la posibilidad de una comprobación científica era falsa… o que el espíritu, aunque ellos lo conocían mejor que nadie, nunca podría superar al poder cientifico y de la razón…**

**Y de pronto se encontro asi, bastante molesto y con uno de los tubos de circulación de aire, entre sus transaperntes garritas, mas torcido que una de las culebras de hule con las que jugaba Otto (recordaba que Otto habia hecho un par de culebras mecanicas de hule que terminaron por enredarse el día anterior, cuando las probo en el bosquecillo aledaño)… y encima, Gibson había comenzado otra vez con su taladreo pero esta vez mas fuerte y al parecer, era a propósito.**

**Y definitivamente esa era la gota que colmo el vaso… podía ser paciente, podía ser el mas tranquilo y lo que quisieran… pero ponerlo a prueba era algo que no le iba a permitir a nadie… resopló por su nariz y esta vez, se dirigio con la clara idea de poner quietud a ese lugar a cualquier costo.**

**…**

**Nova estaba sentada al lado de Chiro, tranquilamente sobre el hombro del ciber robot… o al menos, intentaban estar tranquilos, hacía un buen rato que Sparks se había ido de paseo y nadie lo encontraba por ningun lado… porque siempre tenía que perderse Sparks?**

**-Es la veinteava en una semana- se quejó Nova mientras Chiro ponia expresión resignada**

**-Tienes razón- dijo Chiro soltando un globito blanco de su boca- tal vez sea hora de que le pida a Gibson y a Otto fabricarle un rastreador para poder saber donde se encuentra**

**-Un rastreador exclusivo para Sparks **

**-Jajajaja… por alguna razón presiento que con todo y rastreador, Sparks lograría perderse**

**Ambos comenzaron a reir de buena gana, cuando un temblor en el robot los descoloco a ambos y por poco no caen desde esa gran altura hasta el suelo**

**-Que rayos fue eso!?- dijo Chiro agarrado con una mano del hombro del robot y con la otra, sosteniendo la cola de Nova**

**-Acaso nos están atacando?- dijo la mono hembra mirando a todas partes mientras Chiro terminaba de subir y también observaba el horizonte**

**-Pues yo no veo nada**

**-HEY CHICOS!**

**Ambos se asomaron por el borde para ver a Otto, que parecía bastante contrariado**

**-Que sucede?**

**-No se ustedes, pero aquella columna de humo no me agrada para nada- dijo señalando la columna de humo negro que salía por uno de los ventiladores de aire de la parte posterior del robot**

**-Es el laboratorio de Gibson**

**…**

**Los tres entraron corriendo, antes de comenzar a toser por todo el humo que flotaba por el lugar… era demasiado pesado y no podían respirar.**

**-Esto esta mal- dijo Otto caminando hacia una pared y pulsando un botón que saco todo el aire contaminado que había- si no supiera que solo estan aquí Antauri y Gibson, pensaría que… AH!**

**-QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?**

**No falta decir que todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos pues la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos era la que menos se hubieran esperado: Antauri y Gibson, ambos en posición de pelea y con la expresión más molesta que hasta entonces les habían conocido.**

**…**

**-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HAREMOS!**

**Chiro los miraba sentado impávido en su silla, con la seriedad expresada en sus ojos, aunque por dentro se estuviera matando de la risa… Antauri y Gibson, dos de los monos que jamás se hubiera imaginado en una situación como esa, estaban a punto de ser… castigados.**

**-Pero él empezo!- se quejó Gibson señalando al mono negro- el no entiende lo difícil que es estar pensando en nuevos metodos para mejorarnos, nuevas maneras de descubrir ataques, como encontrar puntos debiles que pudieran usar contra nosotros…**

**-Poner excusas no te servira para mejorar nada- dijo Antauri con los brazos cruzados mientras Gibson gruñía- simplemente, acepta que estabas haciendo demasiado ruido y no querias dejarme meditar… tanto te costaba un poco de paz?**

**-Claro!... ahora yo soy el que pone excusas!- estalló el azul- que problema tienes tu en contra de los experimentos que requiere la ciencia?**

**-Y que tienes tu en contra de un poco de paz para el crecimiento del espíritu?**

**Chiro los observaba a ambos sin moverse pero no estaba muy seguro de por cuanto tiempo podría seguirse aguantando las ganas de reir, asi que opto por castigarlos rapido y acabar con ello de una buena vez, antes de que ellos dos acabaran el trabajo del Rey Esqueleto, destruyendo el ciber robot por dentro.**

**-Bueno, bueno, basta ya- dijo el chico levantandose y colocandose entre los dos- esta noche la misión para ustedes es que vayan a buscar a Sparks- dijo el niño a lo que ambos monos parpadearon mucho**

**-Se perdio de nuevo?**

**-Si… y ambos tendran que encontrarlo… y juntos, les quedo claro?**

**Ambos monos se quedaron viendo mientras salían por el pie del robot… mientras que Chiro de brazos cruzados, comenzaba a reir internamente… como le gustaria ver que harian ellos solos, los dos, en pleno bosque de noche para encontrar a Sparks.**

**Ambos: QUE RAYOS VOY A HACER AHORA!?**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. No lo sabes todo

**Cap.2**

**Un monito rojo caminaba volteando a todas partes sin saber a donde se dirigía… rayos! Tanto tiempo que había estado perdido y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no sabía si en esta ocasión por primera vez, no regresaría a casa.**

**Varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza mientras se colocaba un dedo en los labios, antes de poner sus brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza.**

**-Oh bien…- dijo- ya que estoy perdido… creo que lo mejor sera… comer!- exclamó feliz sacando un super sándwich de pollo de un compartimento que traía en una patita y comenzó a comerselo felizmente- ya Chiro y los demás me encontrarán… espero**

**En eso, un sonido en los arbustos llamó su atención y trago… que sería?... Ya no podía saberlo… "eso" que había hecho ruido ahora estaba a su lado.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Debimos traer un mapa… o una brújula!**

**-En primer lugar, el bosque de Shuggazoom no tiene mapa y en segundo, no necesitamos de una brújula si confiamos en que el poder primate…**

**-Ahí vas de nuevo- se quejó Gibson cruzandose de brazos y deteniendose a lo que Antauri frunció un poco el cejo**

**-A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Antauri lentamente**

**-"Confiemos todo en el poder primate"… "Todo lo puedes con el poder del espíritu"… "Solo el control de bla bla bla te dara la respuesta"… NO TODO SE RIGE POR LOS PODERES SOBRENATURALES, CUANDO ENTENDERÁS ESO!?**

**-Cuando tu dejes de llorar y entiendas que no todo en la vida es lógica- dijo el mono negro dándose la vuelta y coninuando el camino**

**-Solo porque se transformó en el mono plateado ya se cree que lo sabe todo- murmuró Gibson para si mismo mientras Antauri negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba**

**-"Chiro, porque nos hiciste esto?"- pensó**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por otro lado, en el ciber robot, Chiro y los demas monos se partían de la risa mirando una pantalla que registraba cada paso y cada platica de aquellos dos monos**

**-Vaya Otto!- exclamó Nova riendo- jamás creí que podrías crear una pequeña cámara que los siguiera a esos dos sin que Gibson te ayudara**

**-Llamalo suerte porque en realidad los hice sin saber- admitió el mono verde rascandose la cabeza- aunque por ahora lo importante es que funcionan y que estamos dandonos el lujo de ver esto- el mono se sentó en su cola con un enorme pote de palomitas- es muy divertido!**

**-La verdad es que jamás imagine que ellos dos no se llevaran bien- admitió Chiro parado con los brazos cruzados frente a la pantalla con una sonrisa, observando a los dos monos caminar uno al lado de otro- pero siempre dicen que molestas mas al que…**

**-Al que qué Chiro?- dijo Nova curiosa**

**-Nada…- dijo el chico sin quitar esa sonrisa tan curiosa… él creía saber algo… y esa salida se lo confirmaría de seguro**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No puedo creer que Sparks se haya perdido de nuevo- se quejó Gibson cerrando los ojos y gruñendo mientras un poco mas adelante, a Antauri le salía una muy diminuta arruguita- digo, como le hace?... les he agregado de los mejores sistemas de navegación que hay y que hace? Se pierde!**

**-Gibson…**

**-Francamente no se porque siguen dejandolo salir solo… si ya saben que se va a perder… porque lo permiten!?**

**-Gibson…!**

**-Y además, que necesita ir a hacer en este bosque?... tenemos baño, tenemos televisor… tenemos videojuegos, todo lo que Sparks siempre quiere y se va a perder al bosque!**

**-GIBSON!**

**El mono azul caminaba sin fijarse que el otro ya se había detenido hasta que se dio de cara con la espalda de su hermano.**

**Antauri respiro profundamente, rogando porque el poder primate y su paciencia no fueran a desbordarse.**

**-Yo estoy tan contrariado como tu, pero no me escuchas que este renegando de la vida o si?- dijo caminando de nueva cuenta sin notar que el monito azul hacia uno de los gestos menos imaginados: le enseñaba la lengua a su espalda**

**Ya era demasiado tarde en la noche… todo estaba mas que oscuro y en el ciber robot, los chicos ya dormían… Sparks de seguro estaria dormido y en cuanto a Gibson y Antauri... bueno, el monito negro ya tenía rato rezagado y Gibson no entendía porque… se giró un poco por sobre su hombro y pudo notar que Antauri, se estaba durmiendo caminando **

**Gibson se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su hermano no podría dar un paso mas… realmente ya era muy tarde y por mas medio robot que fueran, su lado biológico estaba actuando y les anunciaba que ya era hora de descansar… **

**-Antauri…**

**El monito negro se detuvo y miro con cansancio al azul.**

**-Ahora que?- bostezo- te quejarás de los mosquitos?**

**-No, a menos que los mosquitos puedan atravesar nuestras placas de metal, lo cual es "imposible"- dijo sonriendo mientras Antauri no veia ya la hora de regresar y dormir… estaba muy cansado… podía sentir su cabeza pesada y de repente, su corazón dio un vuelco, alguien lo había alzado y ahora se encontraba sostenido a la espalda de alguien**

**-Que estás haciendo?- dijo Antauri sorprendido**

**Gibson lo llevaba a cuestas en su espalda, mirando a todas partes; después de un rato lo colocó debajo de un árbol y comenzo a reunir y a colocar varias ramas a gran velocidad, sobre otras mas bajas.**

**-Te estabas durmiendo de pie- dijo el azul a lo que Antauri levanto una ceja- querías que te dejara caer dormido?**

**-Hmm… gracias- dijo observando a su hermano que había terminado una improvisada casita para protegerse- que estás haciendo?... somos monos, no necesitamos de eso…**

**-Sé lo que somos… y a menos que tu poder primate pueda protegernos de la lluvia y un posible resfriado, lo mejor será que entres… tu poder primate no siempre tiene la razón, no crees?**

**Antauri estaba a punto de replicar, cuando una gota de lluvia cayo sobre su nariz… en verdad iba a comenzar a llover y le gustase o no, Gibson tenía razón; tenia que entrar ahí.**

**Ambos estaban acostados mirando la lluvia que caia… era fría y les hubiera hecho mucho daño si Gibson no hubiera construido aquella tienda de campaña a base de ramas y hojas… realmente, tenía que agradecerle el que no se hubieran quedado bajo la lluvia.**

**Un vientecillo helado paso dentro de la tiendita, haciendo que el sentimiento de pelo erizandose; realmente hacia algo de frio pero con su meditación y la ayuda del poder primate podía calentarse perfectamente…**

**Pero un sonido de metal lo hizo voltear un poco; algo mas alla, Gibson estaba hecho un ovillo, temblando por el frio que se colaba entre las ramitas y le entumecía las partes del cuerpo que no eran de metal… no se imaginaba el estado en el que se encontraría si no estuvieran bajo ese techito pero aun así… estaba haciendo frio. Por alguna razón el verlo así hizo que a Antauri se le encogiera el corazón… sabía que el cariño de hermanos era muy fuerte y eso le daría el instinto de protección pero… pero eso que le hacía doler el corazón… eso jamás lo había sentido con ninguno de los otros.**

**Era un dolor que solo Gibson le proporcionaba en algunas ocasiones… estaba relacionado con él, pero… que era?... por el momento no lo sabía, ya lo averiguaría después, el instinto le decía en ese momento que el monito azul necesitaba calor**

**Gibson temblaba como pollito mojado, realmente estaba helandose, pero de pronto sintió como el frio desaparecía casi por completo; sorprendido, abrió los ojos y miró a su lado donde Antauri se había pegado con él y le compartía de su propio calor.**

**-Qué haces?- dijo**

**-Tienes frio, no se así?- dijo el mono negro mirandolo sonriendo un poco- en estos momentos lo que necesitamos, es permanecer calientes y para ello, necesitamos estar juntos**

**-Puedo poner mas ramas de este lado y luego…**

**De nuevo, el erizamiento de pelo… Antauri habia colocado su dedo en su boca y negaba con la cabeza.**

**-Porque siempre niegas que te ayude?- dijo el monito negro mirandolo y recostandose a su lado con los ojos cerrados- no todo siempre tiene que estar dentro de la ciencia… al parecer, no lo sabes todo Gibson- dijo ya durmiendo**

**-Supongo que tienes razon- dijo el azul con una ligera en los labios y durmiendo también**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	3. Ese momento

**Cap.3**

**En el sitio donde estaba Sparks… ya no había nada… en cuanto al sitio de los otros dos monos…**

**La mañana estaba algo fría pero definitivamente no era nada comparado con lo que habían tenido que pasar aquella noche… ya era otoño así que no era extraño que el clima pasara de levemente cálido a frio de un momento a otro.**

**Antauri había sido el primero en despertar y salio a ver como estaba el clima mientras se estiraba un poco hacia delante… realmente estaba todo entumido y no pudo evitar sacudirse un poco de humedad encima… realmente calaba en el metal.**

**Miro hacia el interior y no pudo evitar el sonreir internamente al ver dormir tan tranquilo al monito azul que continuaba con los ojos cerrados; era tan diferente cuando dormía asi de calmo a cuando estaba despierto y se ponia a regañar a todos por lo que le desagradaba…**

**Le hubiera gustado que siempre fuese igual pero, era Gibson, no podía pedir que cambiara, la verdad le agradaba así como era…**

**Gibson se movio un poco en su sitio, indicio de que estaba despertando y Antauri rápidamente desvió la mirada… ni el mismo sabía aun como interpretar lo que sentía y no quería que Gibson comenzara a hacer averiguaciones al menos, hasta que el mismo estuviese seguro.**

**-Buenos días**

**Gibson levantó la cabeza ante el llamado de su hermano y se sacudio al igual que este la humedad del cuerpo**

**-Buenos días**

**-Veo que la tormenta de anoche ya acabo- dijo Antauri mirando hacia arriba a lo que Gibson negaba con la cabeza**

**-Obvio que ya acabo, si no, seguiría lloviendo- digo el azul con ese tonito de autosuficiencia que hizo que Antauri solo sonriera con una diminuta arruga en la nuca**

**-Lo se, Gibson, simplemente lo mencione, fue todo- dijo el monito negro a lo que su hermano rio negando con la cabeza mientras quitaba las ramitas que les habían servido de refugio improvisado**

**-En fin… tenemos que encontrar hoy mismo a Sparks- dijo Gibson mirando alrededor y luego avanzó adelantandose un poco a Antauri- no me gustaría pasar otra noche a la intemperie**

**-A mi menos- dijo Antauri resignandose a que pasaría otro muy buen rato antes de encontrar al mono rojo y que definitivamente, tendria que aguantarse las ganas repentinas de cometer asesinato contra su hermano…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dentro del ciber robot, Nova había sido la primera en despertarse… hasta habia puesto un despertador, quería saber lo que hubiese ocurrido entre la noche con sus "hermanitos"… Chiro habia estado muy misterioso desde el día anterior…**

**Por alguna razon, parecia que el chico se olía algo entre los dos monitos pero… Antauri y Gibson?... jajajaja, si eso fuera verdad, sería genial!... ahora sabría como picarlos a cada rato y mas a Antauri, que era tan difícil mosquearlo, al menos, ahora sabría con que.**

**La verdad es que ella misma de repente les tiraba miradas porque habia un algo entre ellos dos que parecía que se atraian pero… ambos a veces eran tan serios que era dificil imaginarlos juntos pero… pero…**

**Al menos para ella era mas que evidente que había un algo y al parecer, Chiro habia comenzado a sospechar lo mismo si no, porque los estaría vigilando?... todos sabian que no se matarian entre ellos, eso era mas que evidente pero entonces, eso significaba que pensaba algo mas. En fin… mejor asegurarse de ver el video antes de que despertaran los otros y Otto diera cuenta de algo que no debería ver… de seguro Otto SI se escandalizaria, se pondría a gritar y luego, no habría manera de calmarlo y hacer que no dijera nada de lo que ya sabían.**

**Se puso a revisar todo el video, buscando algo… pero mientras le regresaba a lo sucedido después que los monos salieron del ciber robot, detuvo la cinta en seco mientras su boca se abria enormemente al igual que sus ojos, que no podían creer en nada lo que veían.**

**-Qué genial!**

**-Qué genial que?**

**Con el susto, Nova apago a velocidad extrema la tv, antes de percatarse de que era Chiro el que recién había bajado (probablemente a ver el video también) y se tallaba un ojo con un puño mientras volvía a bostezar como cuando había entrado.**

**-Oh! El video!- exclamo sonriendo cuando Nova ya aliviada, había encendido de nuevo la pantalla mostrando las escenas del día anterior- me pregunto si…?**

**Nova sonrio con maldad mientras ponía lo que había descubierto a lo que Chiro actuó identico a lo que ella había reaccionado**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **

**-Que genial!- exclamo Chiro feliz**

**-Qué es genial?**

**Ahora si el susto fue autentico pues Otto acababa de entrar con la misma cara de sueño que había tenido Chiro; la monita amarilla y Chiro apagaron todo a una super velocidad de la que nadie hubiera sido capaz anteriormente y comenzaron a respirar muy agitados**

**-Nada… nada…- susurró Chiro con el poco aire que le quedaba cayendo al suelo**

**-Si… eso…- y Nova también cayo junto con el niño ante un muy confundido mono verde que levanto los brazos y olisqueo debajo de estos**

**-Mal no huelo- dijo mas para convencerse a sí mismo que a los otros- se puede saber que sucedió?**

**-Descubrimos… que se estaba quemando una tuerca en la cadera del ciber robot- dijo Chiro lo primero que se le ocurrio, pero no penso que Otto reaccionaria pegando un brinco**

**-No puede ser, reparé esas articulaciones ayer!- exclamó y salió corriendo**

**Chiro y Nova soltaron un globito blanco bastante aliviados, antes de mirarse y comenzar a reir felices.**

**-Ojala lo de Antauri y Gibson este yendo mejor- dijo Chiro recargado en el suelo y mirando a su amiga**

**-Con lo cabezones que son ambos, no dudes que se maten entre ellos- dijo Nova moviendo la cabeza a lo que el niño se quedo pensativo unos segundos antes de poner una sonrisa y miradas que en nada envidiaban al Rey Esqueleto (y de paso, asustar a Nova)**

**-Nova… tengo una idea…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Demonio de mono… reitero mi idea de amarrarlo con un cable a la mesa de centro y usar sus partes como refacciones para el resto!**

**-No te deberias molestar tanto, él siempre ha sido así y aunque lo amarraras a la mesa de seguro se perdería… y tendriamos que buscar una mesa nueva **

**-Tu siempre lo defiendes… porque siempre tienes que estarlos cubriendo a él o a Chiro?- exclamó el mono azul a lo que Antauri parpadeo muchas veces, MUY extrañado…**

**El tono seco y prolongado de Gibson ahora, habia cambiado por un tono de amargura y sentimiento que jamás le había escuchado… Gibson estaba celoso!? el mono negro se quedo pensativo unos segundos mientras su cerebro discutía acaloradamente sobre lo que debía o no hacer, de lo que tenían permitido como hermanos o no, de lo que pensarían Chiro y los demás o lo que harían…**

**Era una decisión extremadamente difícil y mas porque repentinamente había entendido que lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el camino y la extraña tienda, no había sido por solo ese momento… si no era algo que ya hacían y sentian de costumbre, intentando hacerse notar pero ninguno estando seguro de si el otro sabría por qué…**

**-Los defiendo porque son niños… incluso Sparks tu sabes que aunque se vea como nosotros en realidad es mas pequeño y por lo tanto, tiende a hacer cosas que lo ponen en riesgo… pero si se llegara a necesitar… o si me lo permitieras, también lo haría contigo…**

**De repente Gibson se había detenido sin creer lo que sus orejitas escuchaban… y mas luego de que sintiera como Antauri tomaba su mano y la apretaba, sin verlo a los ojos.**

**-Antauri tu…**

**-Que no es obvio tanto para ti como para mi?- dijo bajito el mono negro**

**Gibson se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada…**

**-Yo… si me gustaría… bueno que…**

**Antauri había entendido sin necesidad de que terminara… había acercado a Gibson contra si y estaban a punto de… en el ciber robot, un monito verde repentinamente había dejado caer su plato de cereal y miraba una descuidada pantalla gigante de video sin saber que decir… **

**Y mas porque había un grupito de extrañas pegadas a la pantalla (quienes eran ellas y como se habían metido al super robot!?)**

**Pero como en todo buen momento este no puede dejarse seguir, un movimiento en los arbustos separo un poco a los monitos negro y azul que fruncieron el cejo mirando en la dirección del sonido**

**-Quién esta ahí?- gritó Gibson cambiando sus manos por sus taladros y apuntando**

**Y entonces un enorme puño salió de la nada golpeando primero a Gibson y luego, a Antauri.**

**-Estas bien?- dijo Antauri al monito azul que se levantó bastante molesto**

**-Qué es esta cosa?**

**Lo que había salido de los arbustos era una esfera enorme, con dos brazos largos y puños gigantes, de color rojo y con la esfera pintada con una enorme cara de leopardo que les rugio (de una manera extraña y hueca pero rugido al fin) y se dispuso atacarlos de nuevo.**

**-Vamos, hay que acabar con él!- gritó Gibson mientras el negro asentía y ambos atacaban**

**Pero aquella cosa era infinitamente mas veloz y en un movimiento, había extendido su enorme puño hacía Gibson que se había puesto muy pálido… aquella cosa iba a aplastarlo**

**-No!**

**Gibson cayó al suelo con uno de sus taladros doblado de la punta mientras no entendía como era que seguía con vida; un crujido de metal lo sacó de su letargo mientras con el terror marcado en el brillo de sus ojos, volteaba y veía como la mano de aquel monstruo aplastaba de a poco a Antauri.**

**Lo que se escuchaba era el cuerpo de Antauri crujiendo ante la presión.**

**-ANTAURI!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	4. Lucha de dos

**Cap.4**

**-ANTAURI!**

**Gibson estaba caido en el piso, mirando incredulo la mano de aquella bestia donde su hermano se retorcía de dolor ante la presión ejercida.**

**-NO! DEJALO!- gritó el azul sacando sus taladros y corriendo con desesperación hacia donde el negro era atacado, para ver si de alguna manera podía ayudarle**

**-DETENTE GIBSON!**

**El monito se freno mientras Antauri miraba algo débil hacia donde estaba el otro.**

**-No te acerques… huye y ve por los… demás- un nuevo crujido y Antauri no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando algunas piezas de resquebrajaron**

**Aquel monstruo parecía estar divertido con aquello… pero Gibson, no iba a dejar que aquella cosa matara a Antauri, no ahora que habían estado tan cerca y que estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de alguna forma.**

**Saco sus taladros y los cambió a la punta de plasma, un nuevo agregado que había hecho y que aún estaba en experimentos… se lanzó al ataque a pesar de los gritos de el monito negro que se detuviera… pero no iba a abandonarlo.**

**Aquel taladro penetró profundo en la mano mecánica del bicho, haciendo que este la sacudiera y lanzara contra Gibson al mono negro y ambos salieron despedidos muy lejos contra varios árboles hasta que se detuvieron en las raices de un gran roble.**

**-An…tauri…- murmuró Gibson enderezandose un poco y mirando al mono que estaba boca abajo contra su regazo- Antauri!- lo enderezo a como pudo y lo miró preocupado- estás bien?**

**-Eres… un imbécil- dijo aquello por primera vez, sorprendiendo al azul… él no era de decir aquellas palabras, pero aquel acto pudo matar a Gibson y el miedo que sufrió de tan solo pensar en perderlo, lo hizo perder momentáneamente el freno de sus palabras- pudiste haber muerto!... porque no huiste!?**

**-El imbécil eres tu- le dijo el azul molesto antes de abrazarlo contra él- no te voy a abandonar… nunca**

**Antauri puso su expresión mas molesta, para después, suavizarla y cerrar los ojos, recargado contra el mono que amaba tanto y descansar unos momentos… en verdad aquel ataque había sido muy destructivo en él y por dentro, aunque no quería admitirlo, agradecía profundamente que Gibson se hubiera arriesgado y le hubiese salvado la vida.**

**-Te amo…**

**Aquellas palabras salieron de pronto, en un impulso del corazón que Gibson no pudo detener… simplemente lo dijo, en aquel momento podía sentir como su corazón latía violentamente, dando fé de lo que recorría su cuerpo en aquellos momentos, dejando de lado por primera vez cualquier pensamiento lógico sobre aquello, permitiendo que fuese algo mas lo que lo dirigiese…**

**Y no estaba arrepentido.**

**No. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquello, aunque le costase la vida. Antauri no podía estar mas que asombrado ante la sinceridad y la fluidez con que aquello salió de los labios del mono azul, sabiendo lo que provocaría aquello y las un poco temidas consecuencias…**

**Pero el haber estado a punto de perderlo, había podido muchisimo mas que los temores y las creencias diferentes de ambos, para decir a plena voz una verdad que siempre había estado ahí con ellos… sonrió un poco, enderezandose a duras penas y mirandolo a los ojos.**

**-Te das cuenta de que el amor es un sentimiento que poco tiene que ver con la lógica, verdad?**

**-Si… lo que siento no tiene una razón lógica pero…- lo miró apenado con la cabeza algo gacha- no la necesito… lo único que necesito es saberte bien y que no me dejes…**

**-La verdad, no pienso hacerlo- sonrió Antauri- lo único que necesito es que tu también estés aquí… aunque seamos tan diferentes…**

**-Y que a la vez, seamos tan parecidos- completo con una sonrisita Gibson, haciendo que Antauri riera como muy contadas ocasiones hacía**

**-Si…**

**Antauri dejó de perder tiempo y en un movimiento lento y suave, besó a su hermano que no pudo hacer mas que ruborizarse y devolverlo, pensando que si los humanos lo disfrutaban tanto ahora sabía el por que y tambien el por que de que lo prolongaran tanto…**

**Era como haberse unido de alguna forma al monito negro enfrente suyo, como haber hecho una conexión que les hacía sentir a ambos algo cálido y confortante por dentro, un algo que no deseaba que se alejara ni que se perdiera nunca.**

**Se separaron un poco y Antauri aprovecho para hacer algo que siempre había deseado hacer y que no se había atrevido por miedo… levantó despacio una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de su hermano, suavemente como si pudiera romperse.**

**Gibson cerró los ojos… era una sensación muy agradable y deseaba que se prolongara… se sentía completamente feliz.**

**Un ruido los sacó de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad y ambos voltearon al sitio donde se escuchaban las pisadas de aquel monstruo extraño, que parecía que ahora los buscaba con nuevos bríos.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, Gibson se pegó un poco a Antauri al tiempo que este le abrazaba con el único brazo que tenía funcional.**

**-Que haremos?- dijo el azul frunciendo el cejo mientras Antauri se agachaba un poco adolorido**

**-Por el momento nada- dijo mientras el azul lo ayudaba a recostarse- necesito que me ayudes a reparar lo que tengo roto… y luego, planearemos como atacar**

**-No soy Otto, pero haré lo que pueda- dijo el azul sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a lo que el negro le devolvió a sonrisa antes de dejarse dormir… necesitaban descansar**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El verde por su lado, no podía creer lo invadido que se encontraba el ciber robot, lleno de chicas que preguntaban por Chiro y los monitos.**

**-Que acaso yo no soy popular?- dijo levemente sentido antes de dirigir su mirada a la enorme pantalla que mostraba al negro y al azul, tratando de reponerse- además de que me esconden todo… tan mal reacciono?- suspiró y se dedico unos segundos a revisar los destrozos del robot gigante- lo que me recuerda… alguien ha visto a Chiro o a Nova?**

**-Yo no**

**-Ni yo**

**-Lo siento **

**Bueno. Aquellas niñas que por alguna razon misteriosa podían entender su lenguaje no lo ayudarían por el momento, a menos que se tratara de robar todas las cosas pertenecientes a Chiro a Gibson y a Antauri especialmente…**

**Así que mejor intentaría encontrarlos por su cuenta.**

**-Todos perdidos y si llegan a atacar la ciudad?... dejenselo todo a Otto que tiene nueve brazos para encargarse de todo por supuesto!**

**El monito verde soltó un suspiro antes de mirar de nueva cuenta la pantalla… no entendía para nada que estuviese ocurriendo pero, solo esperaba que las decisiones que tomaran Gibson y Antauri les hicieran felices a ambos…**

**El por su parte, los apoyaría siempre.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Estás listo?**

**Gibson y Antauri se miraron, mientras el monito negro asentía y sacaba sus garras invisibles, al tiempo que esperaban.**

**El enorme monstruo de metal pasaba cerca, moviendo las matas y los árboles buscando por todas partes, pero ellos dos estaban muy bien ocultos como para ser descubiertos tan fácilmente.**

**En un movimiento rápido, ambos monitos saltaron sobre aquella esfera que de inmediato soltó otro rugido hueco, comenzando a girar a toda velocidad y olbigando a ambos monos a aferrarse con fuerza a donde pudiesen.**

**-No entiendo!- dijo Gibson soltandose y cayendo sobre un árbol al tiempo que preparaba sus taladros para atacar- esta cosa no tiene la estructura para ser tan fuerte!**

**-Yo tampoco lo comprendo!- exclamó Antauri aun aferrado al monstruo que gemia y daba patadas, tratando de tirar al monito negro- pero pronto lo descubriremos… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Antauri levantó los dos brazos y volviendolos invisibles, los introdujo al monstruo escuchando varios gritos en su interior- esta cosa esta hueca!**

**El monstruo logró levantar una de sus enormes manos y tomó al monito negro y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza.**

**Gibson sacó sus taladros y de un golpe fuerte derribó una de las piernas de aquella esfera, tirandola de lado.**

**-GRITO DE MENTE MONO!**

**El bichejo de metal se estrello contra un árbol, partiendose en dos.**

**Los dos monos se pusieron en posición, preparandose para luchar cuando varios gemidos salieron de la esfera al tiempo que dos pequeñas figuras tambaleantes se deshacían de las partes rotas de la máquina y se esforzaban por salir.**

**-Pero…!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo el monito rojo a algo grande que goteaba saliva cerca de él- no tengo mas comida…- aquella cosa se levantó y se le acercó- bien, bien… puedes venir… vamos a casa ahora **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
